resonancia yconsecuencias
by lublue
Summary: ¿ que pasa cuando tuerces al destino? ¿ y si a pesar de estar unidos por el hilo del destino eso no implicara estar juntos? , shaoran tendrá que asumir las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Mi primera historia.
1. Chapter 1

Nota : letras en formato normal , acciones y diálogos

Cursivas : dialogo interno de personajes y recuerdos

 _Un día te encuentras en tu paraíso personal , junto a la persona que amas , tus amigos , tus guardianes , tus cartas … y otro en el infierno … luego en la nada …_

 _Tengo un recuerdo: shaoran y yo abrazados en el aeropuerto , a pesar de tener su residencia en tomoeda múltiples veces tenía que volver a Japón …_

 _La fiebre sube… me retuerzo puedo sentir su mano… quiero que me suelte…no lo quiero cerca…_

 _Otro recuerdo : el y yo besándonos y acariciándonos con vergüenza , es la primera vez que nos entregamos , nuestra respiración entrecortada … caricias inseguras … las sensaciones nos rebasan , sin embargo no hay duda , nos deseamos … dolor pasajero …._

 _Dolor , siento el pinchazo en mi brazo , no es el primero , no de estos días , no es el primero en este lugar , han pasado quizá un par de años desde que en la mansión Li también me pincharon … de que me causaron dolor …_

… _ya no quiero recordar… pero otra imagen viene ahora… dolor, desesperación, tristeza, desilusión, miedo, - ¿ shaoran por qué te vez preocupado ? , ¿A dónde vamos shaoran ? ¿Por qué no puedo ver a meiling ? – siento el ambiente tenso, a si ha estado desde que llegamos a Hong Kong , - ¿ quiénes son ellos shaoran ? , ¡Oh eriol estas aquí! … ya no quiero recordar , ya no, esto no se detiene… -perdóname … -perdóname , no tengo elección- te escucho decir , te acercas y me das un beso en la frente y sales de la habitación , me inmovilizan , - ¡ shaoran regresa , no te vayas ! … ya no quiero recordar…_

 _Lagrimas , la fiebre es alta , lloro , no sé si mis lágrimas son por la fiebre , por lo que estoy recordando y que no deseo seguir haciéndolo , o porque así como en aquella ocasión shaoran es el causante de esto , o porque igual que aquella vez no puedo escapar , no puedo defenderme y que están casi las mismas personas que esa vez ._

La fiebre no baja ,¿ me quiere explicar por qué está empeorando? – es tu voz enojada , tu mano tiene agarrada la mia , como desearía quitarla .

Amo Li , no sé qué suceda , le hemos hecho estudios y no ha salido nada , le hemos aplicado todos los medicamentos y no la hacemos reaccionar- ¿ escucho miedo y molestia del doctor ?

Salga de aquí y siga buscando , ya ha perdido más color y mi paciencia se agota –

Deberías calmarte Li, que entres en furia no ayuda en nada - oh no esa voz es de eriol , no debo levantarme , debo huir .

¿ qué más quieres que haga , no sé qué está pasando , lleva tres días a si, se desmayó desde el momento en que nos vio .

No se desmayó , la dormí , estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis histérica y no la culpo – su voz bajo con toques de culpa , cerro los puños y se colocó del otro lado de la cama donde sakura estaba – esta muy débil , estos años solo la debilitaron , le pregunte a daidoji si sakura padecía de alguna condición médica ,me dijo que sabía de afecciones respiratorias , y que su sistema inmunológico estaba débil , no sabe más porque sakura cambio de escuela , doctor y su amistad se rompió – comento mientras ponía las manos en su frente y exhalaba con frustración

 _Escucho que hablan de tomoyo , por favor díganme que no está aquí , tampoco quiero escucharla , ni sentirla no , me traiciono , les daba información de mi a la distancia , cuando lo descubrí lo poco que quedaba de mi se trono , mi cabeza arde , no, no, mas recuerdos_ …

… _shaoran esta encima , me embiste , gemimos , nos besamos , me sujeta de la cadera y se acerca a mi oído , escucho como le gusto y lo mucho que lo excito , esa vez él había regresado de Hong Kong , en el momento en que nos vimos en su departamento nos besamos y fuimos al sillón , necesitábamos hacerlo , ya teníamos 1 año teniendo relaciones , todas eran magnificas … estamos recostados , hemos llegado al clímax , lo escucho decir que soy el amor de su vida , que no puede estar sin mí , que me extraño , que un día viviremos juntos , se sentía bien escucharlo…_

-sakura me escuchas por favor, amor, por favor reacciona, déjame ver tus ojos verdes, no puedo estar sin ti, este tiempo ha sido un infierno sin ti – shaoran lo decía al borde las lágrimas, besando su mano.

 _No, no, no, suéltame no,¿ de que infierno hablas? , ¡Tú no sabes lo que es eso! ,¡ Tú abriste el infierno! , debo mover mi mano debo hacerlo_

.- de…ja...me -

Creo que no quiere que la toques , por lo menos ha movido su mano Li – eriol decía con contrariedad , le alegraba que hubiera movido la mano y le dolía ver la expresión de shaoran al ver que solo había reaccionado para quitar su mano y pedirle que se alejara .

Shaoran se sentía helado, su sakura había reaccionado solo para pedir que se alejara, la sintió con dolor y que se había esforzado para lograr expresarse, la soltó y se levantó para ver al ventanal, tratando de que sus lágrimas no salieran en ese momento.

Creo que es hora de deje que su hermano la vea , el dice que tiene su medicina , le pedí que me la diera para administrársela , se negó , no confía en mí , quiere llevársela a tomoeda

¿Viene solo? – pegunto eriol obteniendo una negativa por parte de shaoran – ¿quién viene con él ?, ¿acaso es…?.

Yukito y yue desparecieron después de eso , - cerro sus puños y golpeo la pared – causamos múltiples perdidas hiraguizawa , kinomoto viene con un chico con lentes no se quien sea pero se veía decidido a saltar por la pared si era necesario, trato de golpearme … bueno trataron pero la seguridad de la mansión se los impidieron.

 _La fiebre no me deja y solo me deja recuerdos dolorosos , veo a mi hermano destrozado y sin expresión cuando nota que yukito no esta , no hay rastro de el , me ve con dolor mientras me desplomo en el suelo , kero no esta , mis cartas no están , han desparecido , me los han arrebatado , a si como mi vida y futuro …_


	2. Chapter 2

Nota : letras en formato normal , acciones y diálogos

Cursivas : dialogo interno de personajes y recuerdos

Capitulo 2

Me siento mojada , probablemente es el sudor , la fiebre no baja , siento un tubo que me cruza mi cara , ¿Cómo se llaman ? … cánula, probablemente me la tuvieron que poner cuando notaron que me costaba respirar … creo que una parte los que viven a aquí me quieren fuera y otros mantenerme. Ya estaba fuera de sus vidas ¿por qué me trajeron de regreso ? , yo ya había con los pedazos re hecho un tipo de vida, rayos más recuerdos…

-hermano , hermano , no están, no están – decía en el suelo mientras touya me sujetaba , temblaba y mis lágrimas caían sin cesar .

-sakura , ¿ sakura dime que paso? ,¡ sakura , reacciona! , ¿ dónde esta yuki? , ¿ sakura… sakura que te paso ?¿ sakura por que estas sangrando? Sakura….

\- me lo quitaron hermano, me lo quitaron –digo en medio de lágrimas y siento la sangre correr, me desmayo, no hay más.

Shaoran limpiaba el sudor de sakura , le habían tenido que poner una cánula , su respiración había empezado a presentar fallas, justo como lo había mencionado hiraguizawa , también había tenido que bañarla, la fiebre era cada vez mayor. Después de todo lo ocurrido la salud de ella empeoro , si bien no podía verla , si se mantenía informado , había costado mucho que Daidoji cediera y aceptara informales sobre el día a día de sakura , por ella había sabido que , había estado hospitalizada pero nunca supo por qué, que habían desaparecido los guardianes y cartas , había dejado el deporte y porristas , ya no sonreía y lo peor vino cuando supo que sakura se había dado cuenta que Daidoji les informaba y le daba suplementos que ellos le mandaban en su comida y bebida , esa noche daidoji marco histérica e inconsolable, sakura le había dicho que se alejara de ella , que no eran ni amigas ni primas , no hubo mas que hacer , cambio de escuela , medico y ya no podía ir a su casa , siempre le daban negativas , ya que al parecer sakura prefería estar en la escuela que en la casa .

Unos toques a la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos volteo y ahí estaba Daidoji , entrando con miedo y dolor .

\- Eriol me dijo que había reaccionado ayer

\- Si – shaoran agacho la cabeza – solo para pedirme que la dejara, no ha vuelto a reaccionar desde ese momento .

\- También que la habias tenido que bañar , pudiste haberme hablado y lo hubiera hecho.

\- Debía hacerlo yo , es mi deber … shaoran volteaba a ver a sakura y debía decir que había sido doloroso bañarla , no había sido excitante , como era antes desnudarla , ella lloraba por el dolor que le producía el agua , no había palabras de amor , no había caricias , había una sakura palida , muy delgada , frágil , ¿ que le había hecho a su sakura a su persona especial ? brillante , con su piel tersa , con sus ojos iluminados y mirándolo con amor , una mujer sana , y ya no estaba mas .El sonido de la voz de Daidoji lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Deberías dormir y comer , estas muy cansado no te has movido de aquí.

\- Ella puede despertar , y necesito hablar con ella … explicar …necesito su perdón … la necesito …

\- Todos la necesitamos , mi vida es una pesadilla sin ella , me quede sin amiga, sin prima , sin mi musa

\- Daidoji ,¿ sabes quién es el chico que viene con kinomoto ?

\- Sé que va a la escuela con sakura , pero no se su nombre , que tiene amigos pero ella siempre niega hablar de ellos o presentarlos , eso me lo dijeron rika y chiharu .

\- ¿La relación con ellas también cambio?- pregunto shaoran sentándose en la cama donde estaba sakura

\- Si , todo cambio , en ella nada es igual , según se por ellas , tiene otros amigos pero siempre los niega.

Oh no , saben de ellos debo salir de aquí, debo mantenerlos alejados … ¿por qué esta aquí ?, lo entiendo de touya , ¿pero el ?demonios debo moverme , necesito el medicamento o todo será peor , ya no me puedo contener mas … un recuerdo , estoy debajo de un árbol asustada , el esta mirándome , me ha protegido me habla

-te ayudare , te sostendré si así lo decides , solo porque sonrías…

Shaoran acaricio la mejilla de sakura respiro hondo y deposito un beso en su frente

\- Es hora de que deje pasar a tu hermano , me rindo , necesito que estes viva , te necesito sakura – mientras derramaba unas lagrimas.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola , quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que han leído y comentado la historia no tengo palabras para agradecerle , creanme que me esfuerzo en darles algo de calidad , y espero que sea de su agrado , como dice mi perfil en verdad soy nueva en este espacio , a si que a veces me cuesta entenderle , pero mi amiga me ha comentado que a veces mi historia no aparece a menos que a completes los caracteres de abajo donde dice personajes y en la opción de in- procces , a si que alguien me pudiera decir si es normal se los agradecería , en fin dejo el capitulo agradeciendo sus reviews y sus vistas . Gracias

Capitulo 3

TOUYA

Sabía desde el momento en que lo vi que ese mocoso daría problemas , el problema fue que nunca pude medir el alcance que tendría , llevo tres días afuera de la casa que más bien parece fortaleza , desde el momento en que me di cuenta que mi hermana no estaba corrí a buscarla , la desesperación entro en mí , pero debía mantenerme estable , mi padre no podía venir ni verla en el estado en el que estuviera , a si yo lo había procurado la primera vez y a si debía seguir , en el camino me encontré aquel que se había convertido en una compañía para sakura …

 _-quien eres y por qué tanto interés en mi hermana – le pregunto touya al chico que estaba junto a la cama de enfermería donde sakura reposaba_

 _\- quisiera considerarme el amigo de sakura , pero ella es la que debe darme esa oportunidad_

 _-ella no necesita a nadie que no sea a mi , ha pasado por tanto , ¿ que te hace pensar que permitiré que estés cerca de ella?_

 _\- La primera es tu estas lejos tus estudios para medicina a si te lo piden , esa es una de las razones por las que sakura se prefiere quedar aquí , segundo créeme que mis intenciones con ella sinceras , debajo de esa capa de aislamiento , esta una chica que solia brillar , hay dolor , tristeza , decepción , y aun a si ella me ayudado sin realmente estar convencida de hacerlo , el poco espacio que me ha dado me lo he ganado , los demás igual, eres su hermano , ¿ no te es difícil verla sin sonreír y sola? –_

Aquel muchacho me estaba confrontando abiertamente y dándome en una de las partes que más me dolía: el ver a una sakura apagada, alejada… un zombi.

 _-¿cómo es que sabes que ella se siente a si? – quería comprobar algo, quería saber qué es lo que él había visto, si realmente estaba interesado en ella_

 _\- se ve en sus ojos apagados , estoy seguro que antes debieron verse relucientes , cada vez que le hablo o nos toca trabajar juntos , cuando me siento casualmente a comer con ella , se ve el dolor , el miedo y un atisbo de querer estar- contesto con una seguridad-_

 _-si ella tanto te importa ¿porque está en esa cama?- le dije con molestia, era suficiente ya no podía seguir escuchando_

 _\- sakura decidió alcanzarme y ayudarme, me sorprendí cuando la vi , trate de que nada le hiciera daño debía honrar el gran paso que había dado …_

 _\- ¿la manera de honrar es que este en cama?_

 _-está dormida fue demasiado para ella , además hay algo más que debes saber y te lo dire yo , por que se que sakura lo ocultara , venían por ella , creí que tenía que ver conmigo pero en realidad una parte es por ella_ .

Eso me dejo en shock , sentí que abandonaba mi cuerpo , ¿ por que ?, ella ya no tenia magia , esos malditos lo hicieron , ella no me había dicho , me di cuenta en cuanto yukito desapareció , frente a mi , lo que yo le había dado no había servido , aun recuerdo ese dia el tenia una angustia en el rostro pero no sabia que era , se transformo y yue me dijo que algo estaba mal , sentía que algo no iria bien , y que mi magia no le era suficiente , y sus palabras fueron – no deberías perder tiempo conmigo , quédate con yukito cálmalo y sostenlo – y se volvió a transformar , apareció y lo abrace con fuerza y pasión , la angustia y la desesperación habían llegado a mi.

 _-touya no me siento bien-_

 _-tranquilo yuki – trate de pasarle algo de mi poder, pero rebotaba algo estaba muy mal , pasaron unas horas y empeoro_

 _\- touya cuida a sakura búscala algo esta mal con ella , búscala y en ese momento yukito comenzó a desaparecer , mas bien a desintegrarse frente a mis ojos , lo abrace lo mas fuerte que pude y a un a si seguía_

 _-búscala touya , perdón quisiera estar contigo toda mi vida pero algo no me deja , no me sueltes , deja que lo último que vea sea tu rostro ._

 _-yuki… mis lágrimas caían cuando vi su rostro desparecer , solo alcance a darle una efímero beso en su frente antes de que desapareciera por completo , me deje caer al suelo derrotado , y en ese momento lo sentí_

-sakura … ¿dónde estaba sakura?, estaba en china con el mocoso , marque a su celular y estaba desconectado , la desesperación llego a mi , 2 días después regresaba de comprar alimentos vi la puerta abierta corrí hacia la habitación de sakura y la vi viendo su cajón , volteo a verme y su mirada ida y llena de dolor me derrumbo.

 _-hermano , hermano , no están, no están – decía en el suelo corrí a sujetarla , temblaba y sus lágrimas caían sin cesar ._

 _-sakura , ¿ sakura dime que paso? La abrace y agite para que hablara, ella no lo hacia_

 _-,¡ sakura , reacciona! , ¿ dónde esta yuki? , ¿ sakura… sakura que te paso ? en ese momento vi sus muñecas completamente horrorizado_

 _-¿ sakura por que estas sangrando? Y el terror me invadió mas cuando vi la sangre que corría por sus piernas_

 _\- Sakura …_

 _\- me lo quitaron hermano, me lo quitaron –dijo en medio de lágrimas, se desmaya_

 _-sakura ,no ¿qué hiciste?, ¿qué te hicieron? Reacciona – no lo hacía y llame a la ambulancia ._

 _\- kinomoto , permíteme ayudar a tu hermana , la protegeré , permíteme completar este vínculo , ella ya dio el paso , permite que camine , permíteme ganarme tu confianza , yo puedo cuidarla aquí_

 _\- me darás informes semanales sobre ella , no lo sabra y avisaras cualquier cosa sobre lo que paso hoy entendiste_

 _-claro , mi nombre es George_

Desde ese momento ese tipo se volvió parte de la vida de ella junto con los otros , no puedo decir que se volvió enteramente de mi confianza , pero en carta forma se volvió un aliado , aunque sakura siempre supo sobre que me mandaba informes , ella muchas veces no sabía lo que contenía , mandaba una carta real y una falsa , a si me había enterado que se habían repetido los ataques , afortunamente , ella no estaba en un lugar donde estuviera desprotegida , pero la sensación de impotencia nunca se había ido _…_

-siempre que te hablo estás pensando y no me escuchas –

\- cállate George, estoy molesto, sakura está mal , y ese inútil se niega a dejarme pasar

-lo se , hay que darse prisa ,ella no resistirá más , y todo se pondrá más riesgoso , y en si no puedo hacer nada porque todo ira a peor , es frustrante

\- en caso de que ella este en mal estado ,¿ usaras eso ?- pregunte preocupado

-si no habrá otra opción , es riesgosa pero seria la única opción

-no – dije enérgico – si le hará daño , aléjate de esa opción

\- si no hay opción lo hare con o sin tu permiso

\- te lo advierto…

La puerta se abrió y unas personas de seguridad aparecieron

\- El amo Li ha dado su permiso , pasen a ver la señorita

En ese momento la adrenalina entro y corrimos hacia la casa y en la entrada estaba la madre del mocoso

\- Disculpen la espera…

\- No me interesan sus disculpas , donde está mi hermana

\- Síganme

En ese momento el tiempo era largo la respiración pesada hasta que llegamos a la habitación y la imagen fue atroz

\- Eres un maldito , es cuche y George se lanzo y le propino un puñetazo al mocoso , una satisfacción entro pero el pánico entro cuando unos hombres lo aventaron

\- Basta George no ayudas , revísala

\- Solo tu kinomoto acércate a ella – el mocoso había provocado eso y aun así se ponía en plan mandón

\- No , lo necesito para revisarla colocar el medicamento , así mismo me la llevare a casa

\- Ella no está bien , se queda

\- Si ella se queda la mataras –dije viéndolo a los ojos mientras de su labio corría sangre.

\- Te dije que lo haría con o sin tu permiso – escuche a George

\- No detente

En ese momento vi que lo intentaron detener , tomoyo estaba en el camino y no dudo en empujarla para distraer a los demás y en ese momento lo vi enterrar una jeringa en el pecho de sakura algo grande , no era normal esa jeringa ni su contenido

-aléjate de ella – el infame mocoso lo tomo del cuello y lo empujo

\- no, que hiciste , le grite

\- que le hiciste, tomoyo en el suelo veía horrorizada

\- sakura , respira necesito que respires – gritaba George soltándose del mocoso y empezó a dar masaje al corazón de sakura

Punto de vista general

El miedo , la confusión inundaba la habitación , shaoran estaba consternado , touya con miedo , eriol sostenía a tomoyo.

Sakura comenzó a convulsionar y todo se volvió horro

-no la toques, aléjate – shaoran , lo volvió a jalar y lo golpeo

-te dije que no, estas imbécil

\- sakura!- tomoyo comenzó a llorar

\- tranquilos ya paro – eriol comento con confusión

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Sakura punto de vista_

 _Siento convulsiones, no han tenido opción , siento las sacudidas …._

 _Respiro …_

 _Respiro…_

 _… despierto_


	4. Chapter 4

hola , hoy actualizo un poco mas rápido por que quizá tarde esta semana , saben les agradezco mucho los comentarios , son pocos pero son hermosos y motivadores , a veces siento que es mejor borrar la historia pero quiero seguir y terminarla , es como un reto personal , gracias aquellos que toman el tiempo de leerme . gracias

Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

 _En la habitación solo se escuchó una respiración casi desesperada de sakura que comenzaba a toser_

\- _Oh demonios donde hay una máscara de oxigeno – George la encontró y la coloco en la cara de sakura – oye respira despacio , ya estoy aquí , tranquila , todo estará bien …_

\- _Claro y estoy pintado idiota , te dije que tuvieras cuidado – decía touya claramente molesto_

\- _Tranquilo touya , te dije que te regresaría a tu hermana y aquí está, y por qué me reclamas a mí , dirige tu furia a los irresponsables que hicieron esto – decía George mientras tomaba la mano de sakura y acariciaba su cabeza_

\- _¿Cuánto le tomara recuperarse? Pregunto touya acercándose al otro lado de la cama_

\- _No lo sé , pero que reaccionara rápido es buena señal_

\- _Muy bien , escúchame bien mocoso , nosotros la cuidaremos y ustedes se mantendrán al margen_

\- _Que fue lo que paso… sakura está bien ? pregunto tomoyo a un en el suelo mientras eriol la levantaba_

\- _Lo estará si dejan de estorbar - decía George_

\- _Aleja tus manos de ella , y sal de aquí , solo kinomoto puede estar con ella y nosotros nos encargaremos de sakura – shaoran estaba impactado pero los celos empezaban a hacer acto de presencia._

\- _Ni hablar solo este tipo y yo cuidaremos a mi hermana , en cuanto sea viable me la llevare …_

\- _No ella se queda debemos… replicaba shaoran mirando seriamente a touya_

\- _Que no te has dado cuenta que tu casi la matas , mejor dicho entre todos ustedes , ya hicieron demasiado daño._

\- _Touya arreglare todo para que traslademos a sakura , aunque el medicamento ha empezado a hacer efecto , es necesario trasladarla para que se recupere , y tu entiende ustedes están fuera de la vida de sakura si nos lo impiden llamare a quien tenga que hacerlo para sacarla , ¿ como se vera en los titulares , la familia Li envuelta en secuestro e intento de homicidio? Hermoso no crees ?_

\- _Shaoran es mejor que ellos la lleven a casa – la voz de Eiran Li rompió el silencio y tensión que había en ese momento – deben ayudarla nosotros no podemos_

\- _Madre ¿ que estas diciendo?_

\- _Es lo mejor , Li, por el momento es mejor dejarla ir – eriol había decidido hablar , aunque veía con sospecha al chico que sostenía la mano de sakura ._

\- _Al fin puedo ver tus ojos – esa afirmación hizo que todos voltearan a ver , sakura había vuelto a abrir los ojos – oye llevo tres días sin verte y lo primero que veo en tus ojos es recriminación? Me rompes el corazón sakura , no es hora de ponerse a si , debes recuperarte rápido_

\- _Sakura! , mounstro como estas , estas despierta , estamos perdiendo tiempo hay que colocar el resto de medicamento para que se estabilice_

\- _Es bueno tenerte de vuelta sakura – dijo George mientras colocaba su frente con la de sakura_

 _Mientras eso ocurría 4 personas veían completamente apartados el re encuentro que sucedía , y todo era total confusión , dolor y resignación._

 ** _Shaoran pv_**

 _Todo había sido un torbellino , y un dolor en el pecho crecia en mi._

 _Un chico golpeándome , kinomoto fuera de control , el mismo chico gritándome , tomoyo en el suelo , el chico inyectándole algo en el pecho de sakura sin la más mínima delicadeza , el primer golpe: kinomoto diciéndome que yo la mataria , quería decir que no era cierto pero la realidad decía otra cosa_

 _Segundo golpe: el llamando a sakura por su nombre ._

 _Tercer golpe el también llamaba a kinomoto por su nombre , creo yo nunca había hecho un esfuerzo por llegar ese punto de confianza ,_

 _Cuarto golpe ver a la mujer que amo convulsionándose,_

 _Quinto golpe el tomándole la mano y acariciándola y que kinomoto no lo impidiera , ¿Cuánto tiempo me costo tener la valentía para tomar su mano ?, el lo hacia sin ninguna pena_

 _Sexto golpe: mi madre indicando que sakura debía irse , ella debía respaldarme pero de un tiempo atrás a ella se le veía una mirada culpable_

 _Séptimo golpe : hiraguisawa concordando en la salida de sakura , el había estado de acuerdo en traerla el la durmió para poderla traer y ahora se retractaba_

 _Octavo : lo primero que veía ella era a ese chico ,no eso no , ella debía verme a mi , el escucharlo mencionar que había extrañado sus ojos era devastador , solo yo podía extrañar sus ojos ,_

 _Noveno : y el mas duro ver la mirada de sakura hacia el mas que de reproche era de alegría ,_

 _Decimo una escena en donde yo no tenia lugar : sakura , el chico y kinomoto, el mundo de sakura se reducia a eso y eso me mataba mas que cualquier cosa ._

 ** _Eriol pv_**

 _Toda decisión involucra una ganancia y una perdida , a veces muchas pérdidas y poca ganancias, y eso era lo que venia viendo desde que tome la decisión de participar en todo , veía una relación perdida , vidas perdidas y a mi mismo perdido ._

 _A la distancia te das cuenta que había opciones de solución mejores que las que escojiste en el pasado, no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable pero también existe el torcer todo y con ellos miles de cosas inevitables suceden , y eso veía en ese momento , ese chico se volvió en una posibilidad de inevitabilidad en la vida de sakura , no sentía magia en el , pero algo me hacia pensar que no era normal , por eso quiero que sakura regrese a tomoeda , no me malentiendan , quiero que sakura se recupere pero quiero ver mas como es su vida , y quienes la rodean , el estado en el que estaba no era normal y que reaccionara tan rápido con la inyección que tan monstruosamente el chico introdujo tampoco lo era , la escuela donde acudia menos , había intentado ingresarnos a li, daidoji y a mi en ella , nos hicieron entrevistas y nos rechazaron , diciendo que tenían sobrecupo y que no teníamos el perfil ._

 _¿ Cual era el perfil que buscaban? , la escuela se veía enorme y era relativamente nueva , según sabia por informes de daidoji y nakuru la escuela era internado o medio internado , li sabia unas cosas y yo otras , sakura pocas veces salía de la escuela , la casa donde vivía se había vuelto mas vacia , su padre mi otra mitad de re encarnacion había subido de puesto y pasaba mas tiempo afuera , y su hermano había tenido que irse a tokio para estudiar medicina, ven como no existen las casualidades , todo encaja muy extrañamente._

 _Tendría que mantener un perfil bajo y ocasionar que logremos entrar a esa escuela , algo es extraño aquí y debo ver que es , resolver mi duda : sakura aún tiene magia , o no._

 ** _Sakura pv_**

 _Mientras me hundia en el abismo , sentí el golpe y el liquido correr , no tuvieron opción y usaron eso , sentí las sacudidas de las convulsiones , sonido de la voz de George de que respirara , escucho el alboroto , recupero el control , respiro descontroladamente , abro los ojos y lo veo George con la cara mas preocupada y de alivio que puede haber , estoy feliz de verlo y de que una vez más me trajo de regreso , escucho mi hermano y que deben ponerme el medicamento , en eso tiene razón , necesito estar estable estuve en el borde , siento la frente de George con la mia , me tranquiliza pero me preocupa el no debe permanecer mucho aquí , veo quienes están en la habitaciony me centro un poco en eriol esa mirada me hace desconfiar , esta vez no pasaran sobre mi , y protegeré lo poco que tengo , aunque no debo bajar la guardia , debo discutirlo con George pero primero debo sacarlo de aquí._


	5. Chapter 5

_hola , buenas noches , hoy actualizo por que quiero darle rapidez a esto , aun sigo presentando el problema de que mi historia no es visible si no se rellena los caracteres de abajo peor en din , espero disfruten el capitulo , gracias infinitas por leer . Buen inicio de semana_

 _Capitulo 4_

Touya

Después de nuestra entrada triunfal por decirlo de la forma mas amable , la situación era tensa y cansada , aunque veía a sakura mas recuperada , eso solo hacia que me desesperara mas , quería sacarla de ahí , para el colmo George tuvo que irse y no tuve que indagar mucho para saber que ella le había pedido que se fuera , aun en este estado sakura procuraba la seguridad de el , era increíble ver a sakura de ese modo , de cierta forma estaba viva , los celos y la frustración por momentos se apoderaban de mi , ¿ por que con el volvió a sonreir ? que hacia mal para que conmigo no sucediera , después de tiempo lograba aminorar eso .

Sakura comia la sopa que yo le había hecho , nadie podía cocinarle a menos que fuera George o yo , teníamos nuestros motivos , debíamos ser cuidadosos , George se lucia y desvivía por cocinarle y hacerle postres , todo lo que fuera necesario pero al irse , ahora me encargaba de todo poniendo el mejor empeño este era el décimo día aquí , faltaba poco , lo sentía , en el momento que fuera preciso llamaría a George y la sacaríamos , se que esto no termina aquí , y que ya no podre ayudar mas .

\- Hermano piensas demasiado- decía sakura mientras veía hacia el frente

\- Cállate mounstro y termina de comer-

\- Por si no lo has notado ya termine , se que te preocupas pero eso no me ayuda

\- ¿Debería ayudarte de otra forma?

\- No me malentiendas pero necesito que te centres y observes aun no estoy a todo y necesito que seas mis ojos aquí

\- Eso hago sakura pero también que quiero que te recuperes

\- Disculpa he dado muchas molestias – dijo sakura mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano - no puedo prometer que esto parara , pero si que estaré mas preparada, lo prometo –

\- Eres una boba

\- ¿Has traido algún mensaje de meiling ?

\- Es peligroso que se comuniquen aquí y lo sabes , y no deberías confiar en ella , es la prima el.

\- Al contrario es la única en la que puedo confiar aquí , hermano es ¿raro mi cabello largo ?

Verla con su cabello largo era extraño aun con los años , siempre era la imagen de ella con pelo corto , y ahora su cabello algo risado , como mamá lo tenia , solo que revuelto aun conservaba esos descuidos , era extraño , su cabello castaño cayendo por su cara , era una manifestación mas del cambio y que el tiempo avanza , ya no era una niña , era una chica de belleza extraordinaria , esa era la palabra extraordinaria .

\- Hermano inclínate – sakura acerco su boca a su oído y susurro- no te preocupes estaremos bien , todos .ahora pásame el peine debo arreglar este desorden de pelo , prepara todo no tardaremos mas en irnos .

Shaoran pv

Estar y no estar era la sensación mas putrefacta del mundo , todo debía verlo desde lejos y cada vez iba perdiendo mas terreno , cuando sakura despertó y comenzó a recuperarse todo se volvió mas caótico , de la nada hasta mi cocina la había perdido , solo ese chico y kinomoto podían cocinar para ella , ese tipo realmente se esforzaba en darle de comer , hasta postres le hacia y todo con una devoción , estuve a punto de correrlo pero no podía , sakura comenzaba a recuperarse , era duro ver que el le daba de comer , que se recostara en la cama de sakura , ellos no hablaban solo se quedaban viendo a la nada , que la tomara para ayudarla a caminar eso me reventaba , ese debía ser yo . yo soy el que debería tomar su mano para toda la vida y justo cuando vi que el chico ya se había ido , el muro llamado el hermano de sakura me bloqueaba aun mas , pero hoy había hecho que se tardara en hacer la cena de ella , era el momento :

Entre con seguridad y la vi ahí leyendo , su cabello caia a sus costados era hermosa , me vio y se tenso , camine rápido y me situe a su lado

\- Debemos hablar

\- Mi hermano volverá Li ,- primer golpe de la noche , ella llamándome por mi apellido

\- Me he asegurado de que tarde en hacer tu cena

\- Vete li , no deseo hablar contigo

\- Hablaremos , primero que nada ¿como te sientes?

\- Viva , ¿ eso te molesta? , digo has tratado de matarme en dos ocasiones

\- No te equivocas , yo no quiero eso , te quiero viva , te quiero conmigo

\- Creo que ambas están erradas, porque te esfuerzas de sobre manera en hacer hacer lo contrario.-sakura se acomodaba en la cama – quieres hablar lo haremos , hablemos de como me destrozaste la vida -. Esas palabras dolieron pero esta era la oportunidad – ¿sabes que uso pastillas para dormir por que las pesadillas no me dejan en la noche ?, gracias por eso , habla te escucho.

Eso me dejo descolocado, ella debía tomar fármacos por que por si sola no podía dormir, era atroz , pero necesitaba que me dijera que había pasado , esa vez ella huyo y no pude detenerla y después todo se complico mas

\- Sakura la dinastía Li como bien sabes es milenaria y somos los herederos de magia a si como lo fue clow , dentro de nuestro circulo hay sub familias que nutren a la principal la nuestra

\- La tuya li , tu familia

\- Cuando íbamos en secundaria me reportaron que habian nacido niños sin magia ,lo deje pasar , ya que en cierta forma era normal , pero después me empezaron a decir que niños mas grandes , incluso adolescentes carecían de magia , mientras mas nacimientos se registraban menor era el numero de magia y eso se volvió preocupante y peligroso , nos debilitábamos ante amenazas y siendo a si el clan se estaba debilitando , la única solución eras tu en varias formas , una que tu y yo tuviéramos un hijo , debía ser poderoso , y en cierta forma esa posibilidad era hermosa ,pero éramos muy jóvenes – volteo y veo que ella toma fuertemente la cobija que la cubre continuo- la otra opción era …

\- Que me torturaran y me robaran mi magia- me sorprendió la palabra tortura nunca pensé que eso pasaría …

\- No era eso … no tuve control sobre eso

\- No tuviste control sobre nada , antes , durante ni después

\- Sakura fue una decisión difícil no … no sabia que mas hacer … todo estaba en descontrol , el balance se perdía – veía hacia el suelo , valor para verla de frente era vano , no lo merecía

\- Y tus solución fue ponerme como carne de cañon y que hicieran lo que quisieran conmigo , ayudados por eriol , eso me lleva a ¿ como accedió a ayudarte?

\- Necesitábamos la raíz , el es la re encarnacion de clow , el sabia que tu magia era necesaria , sakura – me hinque en el borde de la cama – necesito que me digas que paso dentro…

\- Estoy apunto de aventarte el vaso que tengo junto por semejante estupidez que pides , ¿ para que shaoran? , me veía con furia y en verdad se veía la intención de aventarme ese vaso ¿ por que me trajiste aquí?¿ Que mas me quieres quitar?, dime algo , ¿ acaso mi magia se ha desvanecido o estará rebotando en aquellos que la aceptaron? – levante mi cara con sorpresa y miedo ¿ como ella lo sabia?- cuando estábamos juntos m lo explicaste recuerdas , dijiste que hacer ese tipo de cosas nunca eran seguras … parece que todo lo que tocas destruyes

\- Sakura necesitaba hacerlo , y no sabia como decirte , no sabia que hacer , - me tomaba el cabello con desesperación – era solo un chico…

\- Yo también era solo una chica , que se había entregado a ti , mi vida eras tu , demonios , si me lo hubieras pedido te habría dado mi magia sin problema solo por verte feliz- levante mi cara y ella solo lloraba , su cabello cubría su rostro , trataba de controlarse pero esto ya no tenia vuelta atrás- habría ido al infierno por ti , si me lo pedias , no tenias por que hacerme esto , no tenias que matarnos ¿ quieres saber lo que sentí y lo que paso ? mientras hacías el papel de líder , pregúntale a tu madre , a eriol , a quienes estaban ahí .

\- Sakura por favor …

\- Vete ya shaoran , mañana regresare a tomoeda , necesito volver , touya debe volver a su vida , y yo debo recuperarme

\- No, sakura , tome su mano y con mi otra mano tome su cara – no , déjame cuidarte , aquí estarás bien , no me dejes … amor por favor

\- Suéltame – aventó mis manos lejos de ella – tuviste la oportunidad de cuidarme y me dejaste a la deriva , este es el último lugar donde estaría a salvo ¿ que quieren , hacerme mas experimentos y que después de que jueguen conmigo , te espere en la alcoba , te reciba en mis brazos , te diga que no me importa lo que hagan conmigo y si me queda algo hagamos el amor ,estas pirado si piensas que eso pasaras , ¿ sabes cuantas veces grite y suplique que ni me dejaras ahí? el amor se murió ese día, déjame vivir , déjenme vivir lo que me queda.

\- No te iras sakura , me pare y empecé a caminar hacia su puerta – te quedaras y sanaras

\- No pasara shaoran – por lo menos ya me llamaba por mi nombre – no mandas sobre mi.

\- Te quedaras sakura – cerré la puerta y escuche un vete al diablo y el vaso estrellado en la puerta, en verdad pensaba usarlo.

¿Es egoísta hacer que el otro se quede, cuando la otra parte quiere permanecer cerca de ella?


	6. Chapter 6

hola , gracias por seguir leyendo , el dia de hoy espero tengan un buen dia , un agradecimeinto especial a BekYcHaN880604 por siempre dejarme su comentario , haces sentir bonito mi corazon , gracias a todos por leer , sin mas dejo el nuevo capitulo.

Tomoyo pv

A veces veo atrás y me pregunto como fue que todo se perdió , a veces quiero creer que es obra de una carta clow donde mis peores miedos se hacen visibles , después vendrá sakura la sellara y luego li vendrá y se sonrojara por verla yo grabaría y la alagaría por lo bien que se con algún diseño mío , sin embargo eso no pasaba , tristemente era mi realidad.

Cuando Li invito a sakura a china , algo no se sentía bien , era como si el realmente no quisiera que fuera , pero al principio pensé que eran mis celos al no ser invitada , eso realmente había dolido , estaba acostumbrada a siempre ir con ellos , grabar a sakura , pero una idea me golpeo : quizá ellos querían tiempo como pareja , por sakura sabia que tenían relaciones , había querido intervenir y hacerle trajes para esas ocasiones pero la barrera de pareja estaba y eso dolía un poco , incluso kero una vez se ofreció a irse de incognito y grabar , pero eso era cruzar la línea aunque la idea no era tan mala , pero ellos ya no eran unos niños ya no lo tomarían como travesura.

La ultima vez que los vi juntos estaban en el aeropuerto , había costado mucho que le dieran el permiso para ir , touya se había interpuesto y molestado muchísimo pero al final el papá de sakura había accedido , ella se veía feliz y el preocupado , triste , algo debió decirme que algo no iba bien.

los siguientes dos días hablaba con sakura pero al tercer no supe nada , luego la noticia de que estaba hospitalizada y eso fue un shock para mi , ella se había ido feliz, ilusionada y ahora estaba en una cama de hospital , touya se veía derrotado, solo la vi una vez mientras dormia , touya no dejo que la viera en el hospital pero si cuando regreso a su casa , los días pasaban y sakura estaba ida completamente hasta que un dia ella trono y me conto lo que había pasado.

 _-tomoyo me robaron mi magia , mis guardianes y mis cartas no están – me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y completamente destrozada_

 _-sakura quien lo hizo_

 _\- shaoran , eriol y su familia , shoaran me dejo sola en la habitación , y eriol solo me dijo que era por el bien de todos , activo su báculo y no me podía mover , mientras la familia de shaoran me sujetaban e intentaban recostarme , luche tomoyo con todo lo que tenía , pero no podía arriesgarme …_

 _-¿ sakura por qué no podías pelear mas , por que no querías arriesgarte ?_

 _\- Fue horrible , el choque de poderes hizo que parte de la casa se derrumbara , me sometieron y me sedaron , luego sacaron la magia de mi , fue un dolor horrible y en mi mente veía a yue , yukito , kero y mis cartas desaparecer , luego quede inconsciente , mientras estaba a si escuchaba como algunos querían matarme de una vez , otros que me sortearan , que ya no le era de utilidad a shaoran , y que bien podían conseguirle otra esposa , solo meiling me ayudo a escapar e incendio la habitación donde estaba , para ganar tiempo , en el aeropuerto estaba weid, y logre regresar… tomoyo ya no quiero vivir , ya no … y se derrumbo en mis brazos_

Me sentí furiosa , se la entregue a Li para que la cuidara y me la entregaban a si , rota sin ganas de vivir , y siempre tuve la impresión de que sakura no me había contado la historia completa ,algo ocultaba.

Poco después Li y Hiraguizawa me contactaron me negué a hablar con ellos pero me interceptaron y no pude negarme

\- _Eres un maldito Li y tu también Hiraguizawa , te la confié li y mira como esta_

\- _Daidoji… y en ese momento se inclino en una reverencia cercana al suelo- perdón no se que pedir , todo se salió de control , no quería hacerlo , pero no tenía opción_

\- _Sabes que cuando la tenían inconsciente algunos la querían matar y otros sortearla , porque ya no te era útil ¿ crees que inclinándote se arreglara eso?_

\- _Te dijo quienes fueron- su mirada se nublo en furia- castigare a quienes dijeron eso_

\- _¿Y a ustedes quienes los castiga ?_

\- _No puedo verla , hay más problemas entre las familias y debo calmarlas , el perderla , el no acompañarla es suficiente castigo_

\- _Daidoji debemos pedirte que nos ayudes , sakura debe estar débil , necesitamos que tome estos suplementos , están hechos de su magia , no la recuperara pero la mantendrá sana_

\- _Y que les hace pensar que les ayudare_

\- _Que si nos las toma se debilitara y será peor y tu no querrás verla decaer_

\- _Ella ya esta débil_

\- _¿Y la quieres ver mas ?_

 _Hiraguizawa hablaba muy fríamente y eso me causaba sospecha y miedo , hablaba como si estuviera chantajeándome , como sabiendo que no me negaría_

\- _Cada cuando debo dársela – pregunte finalmente_

\- _Dos veces al día en los alimentos o bebidas , ella no debe saberlo_

\- _Daidoji , necesito que me informes los cambios de sakura , necesito saber de ella_

\- _No Li , solo le daré el medicamento no mas_

\- _Necesitamos que nos digas para ver cómo avanza sakura – comento hiraguizaga - y sobre todo si sakura , aunque sea poco probable da indicios de magia_

\- _¿Se la quitaran de nuevo?_

\- _Digamos que seria peligroso que regresaran sin un control adecuado_

Y así fue pasando el tiempo , las medicinas hicieron efecto en lo físico , pero en lo emocional no, perdió un año de preparatoria , y casi no quería salir , por comentarios sabia que había una escuela interesada en ella y en otros chicos pero ella no sea veía con ánimos , hasta que todo cayo .

Un día mientras estábamos en mi casa mi celular sonó , y ella contesto era Li , luego reviso los mensajes y se dio cuenta de todo , fue el peor día , nuestra amistad se rompió , le explique lo que pude pero ella no quiso escucharme , rompió varios trajes que ella había usado y salió de mi casa , les llame contándoles , solo Li me consoló y desde ese momento solo pude verla de lejos , supe que había entrado a la escuela , se cambio de medico ya que este trabajaba para el conglomerado de mi familia , touya me impedía verla , solo desde la distancia vi como su cabello creció , y que había otros rodeándola , se veía mejor y se negaba a afirmar que tenia amigos .

Hasta ese dia que ellos volvieron , la magia de sakura rebotaba en aquellos que la habían aceptado, estaba haciendo daño ,necesitaban a sakura , los acompañe a su casa , habíamos estado espiando y ese día ella había vuelto a casa , cuando nos vio , se altero corrió y a ventó todo lo que tenia a su alcance hasta que se desmayo y la trajimos a casa de li , en una infame fantasía sentía que esta vez si iba ella estaría segura , pero no fue asi , su estado empeoro , conocí a su amigo , aunque de las pocas veces que la vi con alguien , ese chico no figuraba , era otro , aun asi ver como con otro se reponía y sonreía era duro , también podía ver la cara de Li de dolor , nos lo merecíamos , debía convencer a li de que dejara ir a sakura , pero la idea quedo atrás cuando vi un auto afuera de la casa , un incendio atroz y a touya llevándose a sakura cargando hasta el auto , arranco veloz, shaoran corriendo detrás …

…sakura había huido… sakura era libre .


	7. Chapter 7

hola , gracias por leerme , he tardado por que la plataforma no me permitía subir , a si que busque ayuda y me recomendaron borrar la historia y re subirla , para arreglar el error , a si que eso hare, este es el ultimo capitulo antesde borrarlo y re-subirlo , gracias en verdad.

la otra cosa era que escucharan como sugerencia la canción de the last shadow puppets , miracle aligner , y que la parte instrumental del final la acompañen con la parte final del capitulo.

espero lo disfruten . gracias por su atención.

Sakura

el odio no es más que amor herido…

¿ que es una herida?

Eso me lo preguntaba mientras me ponía un vestido que tomoyo había arreglado para mí , me veía al espejo debo decir que me sorprendí como me veía ,el vestido era de tirantes con escote en v , blanco y sandalias , sencillo pero practico , había dejado que ella me arreglara el cabello , me había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para mí , que esperara . Mire a mi lado y estaba un toca discos pequeño que me había enviado George por medio de touya , puse el disco y comenzó la canción , la música era perfecta , la letra quizá desconcertante pero era como dije : perfecta. Lo accione y comenzó la canción en ese momento se abrió la puerta solo gire mi cabeza y vi que estaban eriol , tomoyo y shaoran viéndome por la puerta, solo les sonreí .

¿ cómo te sientes sakura ?- pregunto shaoran , me gire hasta que lo vi de frente y me acerque un poco.

-muy bien gracias – me incline un poco, vi que se sonrojo, era extraño ala distancia eso.

\- le pedí a los chicos que te dejaran salir al jardín , hace buen clima y debías tener aire fresco.

-claro si te sientes bien- comento eriol , con una sonrisa , yo la catalogaría como sonrisa gatuna

-Me siento bien, gracias por tomarlo a consideración tomoyo

-¿qué es eso que suena ?

\- un toca discos mi hermano creyó que me haría bien.

\- la música es bonita , como bailar- dijo tomoyo entusiasmada

\- no estaría mal, porque no bailas con sakura, Li que mejor forma de celebrar su mejoría que bailando esa pieza.

\- yo … no se …

\- ¿bailamos?, extendí mi mano , y la tomo sorprendido , comenzamos a movernos lento , yo guiaba los pasos, mientras tomoyo grababa y eriol sonreía , me permití abrazarlo y recargarme mientras bailábamos hasta que termino la canción , entonces dijo que saliéramos al jardín , todo el tiempo el sostuvo mi mano y entonces lo vi , el patio era lindo , los corredores , la puerta , habían aspersores de agua , me solté de shaoran y jale a tomoyo para jugar en el agua , dimos vueltas , reímos , y jalamos a los chicos , un rato agradable. Después tomoyo se alejó un poco por que la batería de su cámara se había mojado y debía cambiarla , shaoran dijo que iría por unas toallas y por algo de bebida. Me senté para descansar un poco.

\- el que estés tan dispuesta es raro , ¿qué sucede sakura ?

\- me rendí , eso es todo , no puedo pelear más , lo hable con mi hermano en la mañana , se molestó conmigo , pero es lo mejor , no podemos hacer más , creo que salió de aquí porque necesitaba respirar

\- no queremos tenerte prisionera es solo …

\- los motivos que tengan no los podre entender, así que no es necesario.

\- sakura …

-solo quiero tener un poco de esto… ¿ eso es malo?

-no , no lo es, disfrútalo, creo que mereces un momento con shaoran , hay cosas que aclarar , le diré a tomoyo que les de un poco de espacio , hare lo posible

\- jajaja si eso parece – le sostuve la mano y lo vi a sus ojos- Gracias - , me regreso la mirada y se fue , puse el tocadiscos y comenzó la canción, llego shaoran y me dio una toalla , deje que me secara y cuando secaba mi pelo , tomo mi cara y me beso , primero solo fue un contacto , luego tomo mas forma el beso , me tomo de la cintura y subí mis brazos a su cuello , nos vimos y le escuche un te necesitaba tanto , lo jale e hice que jugara en el agua , me cargo entre sus brazos , nos besábamos reíamos , y en uno de esos besos , la intensidad se incremento , podía sentir la excitación por parte de el , las miradas de quienes pasaban , me solte.

\- voy a meter el tocadiscos no quiero que se descomponga y si eres hábil podrías alcanzarme en mi habitación , o en tuya… ahí parece el lugar correcto , lo bese y camine hacia la mesa , tome el tocadiscos y comence a dirigirme hacia la casa , una chica estaba ahí mientras pasaba menciono :

\- ¿crees que lo recuperaste?, ¿ crees que le eres interesante?, la mire de soslayo sonreí y conteste

\- ¿ crees que realmente tu le interesas? , cuidado no vayas a salir lastimada

Camine hacia mi habitación , tome el tocadiscos y lo coloque en el suelo , después junte mis cosas y saque una bocina con una memoria , Sali de la habitación y accione la bocina … el momento había llegado , la canción se reproduciría por 3 era vez …

Una explosión en mi cuarto … la música amenizaba … gente corriendo … la música amenizando … shaoran entrando , y cayendo al suelo , el humo es demasiado, es denso , no común , se arrastra … y me ve parada en una entrada , me quito el vestido y se lo aviento … última mirada , touya está esperando , camino hacia él , me tapa , me carga y corre ,veo a shoaran intentando correr hacia nosotros , no puede … lo logramos , subimos al coche , cerramos la puerta , arranca toda velocidad , soy libre … pero no es el fin aun.

Solo estoy ganando tiempo …

A veces el odio es amor herido , ¿ que tan herido estas ?


	8. capítulo 8

a veces se toman las desiciones necesarias para sobrevivir , el chiste de ellas es asumir las consecuencias , tanto positivas como negativas... como en este momento que debia asumir el reclamo de mi hermano por haber salido de la mansion en ropa interior.

el dia en particular habia sido complicado y duro , tener que fingir que me habia rendido y que cedia fue un poco asqueante , pero al mismo tiempo fue añorante ... estar en esa burbuja de estar juntos fue lindo.

El punto de la mentira es saber donde termina y eso fue justo lo que hice , supe cuando parar todo y a si poder liberarme , admito que esos pequeños momentos de felicidad romance con shaoran fueron lindos , solo que yo sabia que eran una mentira.

auque parece que el hacer volar una parte de la masion ya es tradicion para mi , que mas da derrumbar una parte de casa eso nunca se compara con el estar roto y derrumbado por dentro.


	9. capitulo 9

Shaoran creía que podría mantenerme aquí , pero no pasaría , me iria y me recompondría y saldría adelante . había cosas afuera que requerían mi atención , a si que intentare por otra via.

-Tomoyo te ha mandado otro vestido para que uses , dijo touya , llevas varios y nunca los usas

-quizá cambie de opinión , hermano prepara todo hoy nos iremos , prepara todo dile a George que este listo el sabrá a en que momento llegar.

-¿ segura ?

-si me bañare , George te envio algo verdad , damelo lo usare hoy

Touya saco de su maleta un pequeño toca discos muy practico .

-Dile a tomoyo que necesito ayuda con un vestido por que me queda algo ancho , hermano todo estará bien.

Me esmere en el baño y limpieza , también en el arreglo , me maquille un poco es bueno que George haya pensado en eso , me puse el vestido seleccionado uno, era blanco con escote en v sencillo y practico, en realidad daba igual cual sería solo necesitaba que se me viera ancho , si tenía suerte todo estaría bien.

-¿ sakura ? , touya me dijo que necesitabas ayuda

-si los vestidos me quedan muy anchos y es algo incomodo , además tengo algo de calor.

Vi los ojos de tomoyo humedecerse y correr para abrazarme , es feo podría decir pero

Hace 4 años o 5 realmente me pierdo en las fechas pero cuando acepte venir con shaoran a china con la ilusión de que nuestra realcion fuera mas formal , nunca me imagine que ese seria el ultimo dia en que confiaría en alguien tan libremente .

Desde que me invito , pasando por el pedir permiso de mi papá , abordar el vuelo y el llegar , el se veía distante contrariado , preocupado y hasta en este momento entiendo : tenia culpa , por lo que pasaría .

Al llegar a su casa , fuimos recibidos con mucha alegría pero no estaban ni sus hermanas ni meiling estaba , solo estaba la madre de shaoran , me pidieron usar las cartas para varias cosas , no me negué por que pensé que no pasaría nada , y cuando veía la cara de shaoran de preocupación , pero cada vez que preguntaba que pasaba nunca me contestaba , para ser honesta no me sentía comoda , había integrantes de las otras familias que me miraban extrañamente , ahora entiendo como me veian : como carne, como mercancía , las chicas me veian con compasión y con burla , en ese momento no le di importancia.

Esos 2 primeros días , el pasaba muy poco tiempo conmigo , solo en las noches se inmiscuía en mi cuarto y hacíamos el amor , su forma de hacerlo era casi desquiciante y frenética , aun a si durante el dia casi no lo veía solo desayunaba, comia y cenaba conmigo creía que estaba ocupado y si estaba ocupado pero no para nada bueno , por lo menos para mi , para nosotros.

El tercer dia había lluvia , en un pensamiento mágico : hasta cielo lloraba por lo que pasaría , ese dia , el fue a mi cuarto y de la nada me beso con desesperación , me solto me dijo que me amaba y me pidió acompañarlo , y lo segui el iba con su traje ceremonial.

Le pregunte que adonde íbamos , por que no podía ver a meiling , nunca me contesto , cuando llegamos abrió la puerta y estaban la mamá de shaoran , varios miembros de la familias y para mi sorpresa : eriol

-¡Oh Eriol estas aquí!

-Hola sakura , su voz sonaba extraña, era culpa

-Muy bien señores a lo que hemos venido , Joven Li puede acompañarnos o retirarse si a si lo desea , la nueva dueña de las cartas debe quedarse.

-¿ Shaoran te quedaras verdad ? , ¿ que sucede ?

-Perdóname , perdóname , no tengo elección , me dices , te acercas me das un beso en la frente y sales de la habitación.

-Que esta … siento el primer golpe en la espalda , me volteo es un integrante de alguna familia

-Vamos levántate nueva dueña muéstrame que vale la pena usar mis hablidades contigo

-Pero que , eriol – otro golpe en la cara , eriol no se mueve solo ve.

-Pelea – invoco y me empiezo a defender pero me siento débil y la carta se desactiva y vuela hacia donde esta eriol.

-¿ que esta pasando eriol , por que tienes mi carta ?

-levántate y pelea , esto será muy fácil- dijo el que me estaba atacando

-no te quedes con toda la diversión, nosotros también queremos probarla – otro dijo y detrás de el había otras personas , que no dudaron en atacarme al mismo tiempo.

Espada …carrera …

Carta por carta iba perdiendo e iban hacia eriol , no fue hasta cierto momento que me di cuenta , mis cartas cambiaban y se volvían transparentes , y yo cada vez mas débil , no entendia por que perdia energía tan rápido

\- el amo Li hizo un trabajo excelente dándote las posiciones que hicimos para volverte mas débil , pero es hora de acabar con esto , no es cierto gran clow

\- eriol no , deten esto , detente

\- lo lamento sakura . –movio su baculo hacia mi y use lo último que quedaba de energía

-oscuridad … y el choque de magia ocasiono una explosión , fue brutal como pude me pare y empuje un poco mas mi baculo , sentí que podía ganar . hasta que sentí un golpe y como me arrodillaban , me sometían y escuchaba a eriol invocar, sentí como todo lo perdia mi magia … mi vida…

Estuve recostada un tiempo y escuchaba como los demás se burlaban y algunos querían sortearme ya que no le era de utilidad a su amo Li .

En esos días la visita de meiling fue milagrosa , ella me ayudo a escapar junto con weid y regresar a mi país después todo fue un caos , la traición de tomoyo al revelar información , y luego vino un rayo de luz .

Un dia decidi salir de mi cuarto en la mesa de la sala había como siempre sobres con la información sobre una escuela , no entendia ¿por que si no estudiaba me seguían buscando ?, tire las cartas ala basura y Sali a la calle y camine en el transcurso me empece a poner ansiosa debía regresar a casa pero por un instante no supe como corri hacia una zona boscosa y me cai en ese momento revente llore y grite

-quiero que acabe , quiero que acabe – ya lluvia comenzó a caer en forma de tormenta

-debes deterte ahora pequeña – una mujere salio de los arboles con mucha calma pero tomando distancia

\- no estoy haciendo nada déjeme sola – y la lluvia aumentaba

\- detente hablemos ocacionaras algún accidente

\- como si yo pudiera hacer algo asi- grite histéricamente – si yo hiciera daño ese árbol se incendiaria ahora – me voltee señale el árbol con mi dedo…

El árbol se incendio …

Confusión , miedo , terror …

-pequeña tranquila solo piensa en apagarlo y lo hara , solo desealo …

Con miedo lo pensé y árbol se apago , cai de rodillas y llore

-perdon árbol perdón …

Tranquila en algún momento regresaras y resarciras el daño hecho mientras , tranquilízate

\- acaso eso fue una carta…- una ilusión nacio en mi de repente

-no tus cartas no están – se agacho y me levanto el rostro- pero puedes hacerlas volver o crearlas .

\- no entiendo ya no tenia magia … me la robaron …

\- no pequeña te robaron la magia que tenia entonces , pero uno nace con magia y nunca se pierde con lo que se nace , no lo elige , se es , eres un ser mágico poderoso , te hemos buscado por tanto tiempo

-¿ que? De que habla – la lluvia paraba mientras me calmaba

\- nosotros te enviamos las cartas , tu lugar esta con nosotros , debes recuperarte

\- no ya no tengo magia

\- si la tienes y no solo eso están creciendo a un nivel impresionante dentro de ti ya lo has visto con el árbol , si no te apresuras todo explotara en ti y no podras mas , vamos pequeña es hora que dejes de revolcarte en lodo y te levantes ,- se levanto y me tendio la mano para levantarme – tomame fuerte y déjame guiarte , todo lo hemos predispuesto para ti , vamos-

Y por algún motivo esa calidez me hizo tomar su mano la sensación de miedo estaba presente , pero cuando tome su mano me sentí recuperada , mi debilidad se iba , mis dolores , comenze a respirar

Otro inicio

Otra vida

El mismo problema

La misma amenaza

Otra sakura


	10. capítulo 10

fireside

sakura

-¿ era necesario que salieras casi desnuda de ahí?- me pregunto touya mientras me acomodaba la manta y el auto avanzaba a toda velocidad.

-yo no me quejo de nada –exclamo George ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de touya

-tenia que deshacerme de toda la mentira, el vestido era parte de eso , tenia que hacer lo que fuera para salir , como te lo dije en la mañana – conteste recordando como había pasado todo.

-¿simplemente no se te ocurrio salir de una forma menos exhibicionista ?

-Hermano creo que en lugar de reclamar deberías llegar al lugar debemos desaparecer lo mas rápido que podamos antes de que ellos nos encuentren

-Yo puedo confundirlos …

-No George lo que menos quiero es algún rastro de tu magia , eriol estará débil aunque el piense lo contrario sin embargo es astuto y estoy segura que ya ha fijado la vista en ti – decía mientras me ponía la camisa de cuadros que me habían traido , solo me faltaba el pantalón y zapatos y todo estaría bien

-Hey tu , el que hays ayudado a sacara mi hermana de ahí no implica que puedas ver su cuerpo- aunque yo ya estuviera grande touya aun me veía como una niña y a George que le encantaba sacarlo de sus casillas , hacían el viaje mas ameno

-Llegamos touya orillate a apartir de aquí debemos caminar y mas adelante nos cambiaremos tu hermano y yo sakura , ¿aun tienes energía?

-La verdad me empiezo a sentir débil

-Debes resistir toma esto es una bomba de energía no durara mucho tomala una vez que lleguemos al aeropuerto, como no quieres que usemos magia nos iremos normal , tengo toda la documentación falsa lista.

-Muy bien mounstro es hora de que regresemos a casa .

-Es momento de volver y prepararnos caminemos , cambience y luego salgamos de aquí .

Shaoran pv

Desperté en una de las alas de la casa estaba desorientado solo podía recordar los ojos de sakura de burla , me había engañado , ella había sido capaz de planear todo esto y ejecutarlo sin miramiento alguno.

Cuando endereze el cuerpo vi la magnitud la gente desorientada , en una silla daidoji viendo entre sus dedos el despojo de vestido que quedo cuando sakura se lo quito

-Esa mujer debe ser castigada a atacado a la familia Li y hadestruido parte del patrimonio , como candidata a esposa del próximo líder propongo que se le de caza y se le traiga para pagar sus crímenes

-Xiang tu no eres candidata a nada , yo no he abierto convocatoria para seleccionar esposa ni lo deseo- me pare molesto desde mi separación de sakura xiang se había vuelto insoportable y ella misma se había autonombrado candidata

-Pero shaoran ella ha hecho daño debe pagar

-No la tocaras pero retomare tu idea – me voltee y vi a todos los sirvientes y guerreros que estaban ahí- busquenlos a los 3 a sakura y a su hermano los quiero enteros sin rasguño alguno , quien se atreva a lastimas a mi futura esposa y su hermano recibirán sentencia por mi mano , al otro tráiganmelo pueden golpearlo pero lo quiero vivo, busquen en el aeropuerto y estaciones no deben estar lejos , salgan ya – grite y todos empezaron a moverse- hiraguizawa vamos al aeropuerto quiero detenerlos yo mismo

-Seria muy tonto si ellos salen por el aeropuerto

-Es su única salida , en este momento ya deben estar cubierta la frontera terreste solo queda la aérea , vámonos , daidoji puedes elegir entre lamentarte o venir .

Camine decidido por que asi como lo había dicho esa mujer será mi esposa a si deba tenerla años hasta que entendiera que ella era lo único que necesitaba para mantener la cordura.


	11. Chapter 11

**Soledad**

Mientras manejaba lo más rápido que podía en las calles congestionadas de china , pensaba en ¿como había llegado a este punto? , lo fácil seria culpar a sakura , era mi pensamiento principal , la mujer que había jugado conmigo y había hecho explotar parte de mi casa , aquella que no tuvo miramiento alguno en mentir , ilusionar , y sobre todo romper mi corazón también el de Daidoji, Eriol había tomado la situación de forma curiosa y tranquila, el decía que no había nada de que preocuparse , ella ya no tenia magia seria muy difícil salir del país como un ciudadano mas , sin embargo algo en mi me decía que su lógica era errónea.

Mientras aceleraba veía por el retrovisor a Daidoji perdida en sus pensamientos , no se si fue buena idea traerla o no , una de las partes beneficiosa de que tu familia sea una si no es que las mas poderosa del país es que puedes usar influencias para ciertas cosas , como en este momento que había hecho que los vuelos a japon se detuvieran , sakura ni su hermano ni el sujeto viene con ellos saldrían del país .

Al detener el auto Daidoji reacciono y salio corriendo del auto , directo a donde se esperan los vuelos buscando lgun rastro de su amiga , eriol estaba platicando con un oficial cuando se dio cuenta que estaba llegando se volteo:

¿Algun rastro? Pregunte sin presentarme , no me interesaba ser sociable en ese instante.

Ninguno , no hay ninguna persona que tenga las características de ellos , he entrado a la sala personalmente y no están , en ninguno de los vuelos.

No pueden haber salido por carretera hay retenes y en ninguno están ; mi paciencia se estaba agotando

¿Quieres entrar tu mismo? solo hay 5 vuelos , el aeropuesto menciona que no puede retrasar mas los 2 primeros que están por salir

Claro si quieres que algo salga bien tienes que hacerlo tu mismo . comente empezando a caminar hacia la sala de abordaje

Lo ultimo que has hecho tu mismo hasido un completo desastre y la ruina de varios Li ; el comentario de Daidoji me tomo por sorpresa , pero no podía perder tiempo en ella cuando el tiempo era poco.

Al entrar a la sala todas las personas se veian con diferentes emociones , unos molestos , otros asustados , suspicaces algunos gritos amenzando con demandas , ninguna mirada verde , ninguna mirada familiar , ninguna mirada que me reconociera , lo mismo ocurrio en la segunda sala , ninguna mirada que me diera paz.

-señor Li como ha podido comprobar , no hay nada que pueda parecerse a lo que busca , sin embargo quizá podamos ayudarle en algo mas – decía una azafata que había decidido inclinarse de forma insinuante en mi : mal gusto, decidi ignorarla y quitármela de encima.

\- escuchen , estoy buscando a esta chica – y mostre una foto de mi teléfono - esta chica se llama sakura kinomoto es japonesa , es mi prometida y ha sido secuestrada , si alguno de ustedes la ha visto es necesario que me lo comunique de inmediato ,esto llevara a rescatarla y ponerle castigo a sus captores.

Nadie respondio , todos volteaban a ver , nadie decía nada , solo había miradas curiosas , pero ninguna respuesta .

Tripulantes del vuelo 789 con destino a tokio abordar en la puerta 2 con documentos en mano para agilizar el proceso ….

-nadie sale de la sala hasta que alguien diga algo

\- señor li , no podemos detener mas el vuelo , necesitamos mover las unidades para que las demás puedan avanzar , la chica que busca no esta aquí , debería ir con las autoridades competentes . comento el oficial.

Las personas comenzaron a avanzar entre ellas unos ojos cafes me miraban extrañado , entonces tomo su maleta.

-lindo discurso li, lastima que sea falso todo – Daidoji cruzaba la puerta con los brazos cruzados- ni sakura esta secuestrada ni mucho menos es tu prometida

\- ella es mi prometida , no necesito su aprobación , y fue secuestrada con violencia

\- ella no fue secuestrada , se fue por su voluntad , la "violencia " fue ella haciendo volar tu casa y necesitas su aprobación para tener algo que ver con ella.

\- eso no interesa , ella no esta aquí , ni por tierra , tendré que verificar cuando llegue a Japón y regrese a su casa , entonces iré por ella y la traeré , viviremos juntos , haremos una vida , como siempre debió ser .

\- ¿lo sientes Li? , la devastación que provocaste, sobre todo la¿ soledad que desataste? , porque yo la he sentido desde el momento que ella abandono mi mundo por tu culpa. Con esto se dio la vuelta y salió, mirando al ventanal donde veía al avión despegar , me deje sentir un poco el dolor y sobre todo la soledad que venia evadiendo desde el momento que le di ese beso en la frente … esa última mirada verde que vi … desde ese último shaoran…desde esa última vez que me sentí amado…

soledad

Después de mucho que no pasaba por aquí decidi que era hora de continuar , he pasado por cosas fuertes y eso ha hecho que deje de hacer cosas , el regresar aquí de alguna forma es terapéutico para ayudarme a sacar todo lo que no puedo.

Agradezco sus lecturas y tiempo que dediquen a leer este pequeño proyecto.

GRACIAS


	12. capitulo 12 ilusiones

En la obscuridad de mi mente debía encontrar la calma y la luz , debía conciliar mi parte molesta , mi rencor , mi dolor , mi soledad con una calma que podría parecer imposible , pero era un trabajo que debía hacerse , el descontrol es un lujo que no podía darme , salía de la bañera donde me encontraba , alguien estaba en mis aposentos, este lugar era de difícil acceso por los procesos debía hacer , sin embargo mis visitantes no eran comunes , solo venían en caso de ser necesario … cuando la vida estaba apunto de extinguirse … cuando la desesperación se hacia presente, me vesti rápido , y los vi una vez mas ,unos ojos chocolate que buscaban una mirada esmeralda que estaba cerrada ,una mirada similar a la mía , sin embargo esos ojos chocolate no me miraban a mi , veian una solución, una salvación

Extendi mi mano hacia ese rostro similar y comencé … en algún lado en alguna dimensión , el chocolate y el rubi debían estar juntos , era desgastante para mi , pero yo podía hacer renacer un árbol , yo podía hacer que el rubi y el chocolate estuvieran juntos , aunque mi chocolate en mi realidad fuera mas un veneno.

Shaoran

Viendo en mi computadora un informe donde se veía que sakura estaba en tomoeda , aun investigaba como fue posible que ella regresara sin ser percibida ,me molestaba mucho el ver que estaba viviendo su vida como si nada , aunque solo sabia que había regresado a su casa pero no había mucha actividad ahí , su hermano estaba en tokio en la escuela.

Pensaba en como inmiscuirme en la vida de sakura y hacerla volver a mi lado, debía por un lado recuperar el equilibrio de la dinastía, la magia de sakura estaba provocando caos y era peligroso que alguien se hiciera del control de ella , podría detonar una rebelión y seria peligroso eso , no eramos el único grupo mágico pero si el que mas había prevalecido.

Te han dicho lo atractivo que te vez con ropa formal , aun que sin ropa es otra historia …

¿ quien te dio permiso de entrar jyian ?

Puedo entrar , soy la candidata principal para ser tu esposa y crei que querias un des estrés

Déjame aclararte una vez mas que no eres candidata a nada , mi esposa será sakura y será la matriarca del clan

¿Estas seguro que tu japonesa sin chiste será tu esposa, aun después de lo que le hiciste y sobre todo cuando sepa lo que hemos hecho y lo mucho que nos hemos divertido juntos?- lo decía mientras se sentaba en mis piernas para que viera su escote , y colocaba una de mis manos sobre su falda .

Esa es la gran diferencia entre ella y tu , ella es una dama que se da a respetar tu solo buscas escalar usando todo lo que tengas , lo que haya pasado entre tu y yo tampoco es mucho que presumir , es un historia muy corta , ahora sal de mi oficina , vístete de forma decente y déjame trabajar. - Me levante bruscamente y me di la vuelta , solo escuche como la puerta era detenida por Eriol con una maldición.

Alguien se fue molesta por que sus servicios no fueron requeridos

¿ que quieres eriol?

Confirmarte que oficialmente estamos inscritos en la universidad de tomoeda mas cercana a sakura ,una vez mas fuimos rechazados por la escuela donde va sakura es lo extraño

Si eres la reencarnación del mago mas poderoso por que no nos puedes simplemente inscribir en su escuela y ya

Recuerda shaoran que no somos el único grupo mágico , si yo hago un movimiento en falso hare que se fijen en ella y en la magia que esta rebotando en el clan , el poder debe permanecer en esta familia no salir de aquí , no hemos hecho todo esto para que otro grupo se quede todo.

'¿todo lo vez a si no es cierto ? solo vez el poder no el daño

No me vengas con moralismos que no quedan, en fin encontré la manera de entrar en el edificio de la escuela de sakura

¿Cómo?

Japón es una zona telúrica , tomoeda no es la excepción , un temblor a nadie le extrañara y menos que dañe la estructura de la universidad, y que deban buscar un lugar para los estudiantes

Es arriesgado eriol

Es la única opción el tiempo se agota y debemos ganar todo el tiempo que se pueda.

Que a si sea- sentencie , sakura era mía , y si debía arrancarla de su ambiente lo haría , si debía derrumbar todo lo haría .

En Japón

" _un temblor de escala 5 afecto gran parte de las instalaciones gubernamentales y escolares de tomoeda , se buscara la reubicación de escuelas ,para continuar con las actividades en lo que los edificios dañados son re establecidos ,seguiremos informando",_

Una mujer elegante tomaba un te mientras escuchaba la televisión , mientras veía a la escuela que ella había continuado como lo dictaba la tradición .

Esa esa será su jugada clan Li , bien no importa estamos preparados, ustedes deberán ser castigados por sus crímenes y el poder re establecido , mi comunidad esta lista para recibirlos y acabar con ustedes, damian ven por favor

Un hombre vestido formal entro a la oficina presentándose a la mujer

Dígame madame en que puedo ayudarle

Damian has los preparativos necesarios para recibir a la universidad de tomoeda en el campus , no te preocupes hare todo para nuestra convivencia sea mínima ,sin embargo en esa escuela vienen 2 pececillos o mas que pueden ser una molestia pero que sin darse cuenta han caído en nuestra red , sakura es nuestra y no hay forma alguna en que ellos ganen.

Gracias en verdad por el apoyo que recibo , a veces pienso que nadie le presta atención a mi historia pero aun así les agradezco infinitamente , los leo con todo el amor y agradecimiento.


	13. Chapter 13 rumbo

Rumbo

A casi un mes del sismo provocado por eriol para poder entrar a la escuela de sakura , se habían sorprendido por la magnitud de área que ocupaba , era inmenso , la escuela estaba ubicada en una colina a la que se les había dado la autorización de ingresar con sus autos , o a pie , sin embargo de los 4 dias que llevaban ahí , no habían visto sakura, los maestros habían mencionado que ella se integraría había colocado presentado , decían que era por problemas de salud , sin embargo shaoran ya se había encargado de buscarla en cada registro hospitalario y no había tenido ningún resultado.

Era un dia con un clima soleado pero húmedo , habían decidido caminar hacia la escuela , la vista de las escaleras boscosas era impresionante y relajante , shaoran veía el paisaje , aunque la cuesta era complicada , se imaginaba a sakura corriendo por estos escalones por que se le hacia tarde.

Estas muy pensativo shaoran , parece que no estas sufriendo por esta colina

Solo pienso que el paisaje es muy bonito

No puedo creer que sakura se escale esto para ir a la escuela ,estoy ansiosa de verla con su uniforme , debe verse hermosa.

Daidoji , no has cambiado…

Y se ve hermosa Li…

Cuando el grupo de chicos voltearon hacia donde veía tomoyo , la vieron a una sakura con una camisa blanca y una falda negra , con un cabello largo y desordenado , los miraba con extrañeza y recelo , pero en un momento empezó a correr hacia ellos , shaoran se vio apabullado por la emoción y estiro sus brazos para atraparla en un abrazo ,sin embargo una presencia lo rebaso por su lado derecho ,y ese abrazo no se lo daría el ,seria otra persona el que rodeaba a su amada mientras ella se sujetaba fuertemente a el.

Dios estas aquí , estas aquí sakura- decía el chico entre su cabello aspirándolo y moviéndolo

Estoy bien , no te preocupes , matt estoy bien

Hice todo lo que pude para traerte de regreso

Lo se , lo se-decía sakura mientras lo tomaba del rostro , y el la sujetaba de los hombros

Paren par de locos, que no están solos – grito un chico alto de cabello negro, mientras bajaba hacia donde estaban.

Déjanos taiki , todo arruinas – menciono matt

Por una extraña ocasión estoy de acuerdo , no eres el único que estabas esperando a que volviera - decia otra chica que acompañaba al chico

Riho ¿sabias que estas tan amargada como taiki?-solto matt haciendo que la chica solo cruzara los brazos y sonriera

Claro y al que mandaron de carne de cañon , ese no le dan ni un abrazo – decia George con cara de molestia

¿ que hacen todos aquí ? decia sakura en voz baja y con voz preocupada al ver que ahí estaban shaoran ,eriol y tomoyo

Venimos por ti , nos dieron permiso no te preocupes , además no te dejaríamos sola después de todo lo que ha pasado- matt le acomodaba el cabello , mientras la veía directo a los ojos

Son unos locos ,los extrañe – mientras sakura abrazaba a cada uno

Esto debe festejarse ,¿ un cigarro?- se escucho mientras riho sacaba una cajetilla

Solo uno , solo necesito uno , sonsacadora – mientras sakura sacaba uno y lo encendia

Todos necesitamos uno – shinji decia mientras todos comenzaban a fumar

Quisiéramos unirnos a su celebración – comento eriol – somos …

No nos interesa mucho quienes sean , son de la otra escuela a la que se les presta parte de las instalaciones , no es muy interesante- corto riho

Quizá podríamos compartir un cigarrillo , un relajante no esta demás – insistió eriol- quizá podríamos ser curiosos de ambas partes

Lamentablemente no hay mas que podamos compartir – decia sakura mientras aplastaba la caja con la mano y se acababa su cigarro-

deberíamos avanzar ya perdimos mucho tiempo aquí, el permiso no era eterno saben

lo repito shinji , que todo arruinas , bien vámonos nos queda un tramo por subir

es momento de volver a casa chicos

sakura el que consideres la escuela tu casa , solo nos indica lo loca que estas , ratona de biblioteca- se reia george

señorita su carruaje espera

¿cual carruaje matt?-miro sakura a todos lados sin ver nada

Claramente yo soy el carruaje – mientras la cargaba en su espalda y empezaba a caminar

Todos empezaron a caminar ignorando a shaoran eriol y tomoyo ,sin embargo cuando se matt se topo con shaoran intercambiaron miradas retadoras , matt decidio que era mejor solo seguir el camino , la situación de sakura ya era complicada , para crear mas caos que no era necesario.

 **Shaoran pv.**

Creo que nunca me había contenido tanto como en este momento , ver a otro hombre rodearla , que ella viera a otro , esa mirada era diferente con la que veía al chico que fue por ella a china , eso encendio mi alarma , había otro hombre en su vida , uno que la cargaba y acariciaba sus piernas , uno al que sakura le permitia tocarle.

Un hombre que me estorbaba , uno al que debía hacerle saber ,que esa mujer a la que llevaba era mía y que había venido hasta aquí para llevármela,por que solo yo podría acariciar su cuerpo y hundirme en su cabello , y ese seria nuestro futuro.

 **Eriol**

Definitivamente las casualidades no existen, este encuentro solo marca el que sakura no esta sola , y que esta vez se nos será un poco complicado llevárnosla de un modo tradicional , no sentí magia en ninguno de ellos , se veían como simples humanos defendiendo a una amiga , verla fumar fue extraño , pero admito que es un giro interesante , mientras mas humanos tenga alrededor mas facíl será controlarla , después de todo los seres sin magia nunca han sido un obstáculo.

 **El rincón de las disculpas**

 **Un capitulo en el cual me esforcé por hacer caminar mas rápido todo , trate de escribir lo mas hilado posible , creo que por todo lo que he estado viviendo hace que escriba de forma frenética y que cueste trabajo leer ,les ofrezco mis mas sentidas disculpas , no es mi intención, trato de mejorar todo cuanto puedo .**

 **Una inmesa disculpa , ayer subi el capitulo y me quede dormida , por lo cual no pude ver en que forma se había colocado el texto.**

 **Muchas gracias por su paciencia al esperar y al leer , agradezco mucho que tomen de su tiempo para leer, es un honor que le dediquen unos minutos a esta historia. Gracias**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14 sora**

 **-¿ porque tardaste tanto en volver ? le pregunto matt a sakura mientras entraban al edificio de la escuela**

 **-tenía que purificarme y llegar a un equilibrio, se vienen tiempos complicados y necesito estar estable**

 **-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?**

 **-Claro matt**

 **-¿Tuviste algo que ver con Li mientras estuviste en tu casa ?**

 **-¿Te refieres a que si me acosté con el? no, dentro de toda absurdez, shaoran podrá ser todo menos un depravado sexual, por el momento supongo.**

 **-George me dijo que saliste casi desnuda de su casa**

 **-Si , debieron ser los mejores 3 minutos de su vida para repetirlo tanto y contarlo cada vez que puede.**

 **-¿En verdad tendrás que estar en clases con ellos mientras también tienes clases aquí?**

 **-Si , debo colocar las barreras pertinentes para evitar que eriol o shaoran detecten toda la magia que hay en la escuela , recuerda que uno de los motivos de aceptarlos en esta escuela es tenerlos controlados.**

 **-Cuando deberás entrar a esa escuela**

 **-Hoy mismo debo ir y terminar todo , sabes que empieza una época donde usaremos mucha magia y no puede ser notada .**

 **-Sabes para haber pasado por un tiempo en que te pudiste haber corrompido estas muy en pie**

 **Para eso sirven los baños blancos , son duros pero sirven para librarte de toda mancha**

 **No se como soportas eso , las pocas veces que los he hecho termino desmayado es demasiada energía y concentración**

 **Hay varias cosas y personas que dependen de mi matt , el que me corrompa no es bueno y lo has visto debo mantener el control**

 **¿Por personas te refieres aquellos seres que mantienes vivos acosta de tu energía y magia?, sin contar en donde viven**

 **Ellos merecen estar juntos y si yo puedo brindarles otra oportunidad para que vivan … esta demás pensarlo…**

 **¿Entiendes que por eso fue fácil que te llevaran a china ?,estabas tan cansada esa vez que los "salvaste" que entraste en pánico porque sabias que no podrías salvarte , ni siquiera te dio tiempo de mandar una señal a tiempo , en verdad sakura , no seria mas fácil que los dejaras desaparecer como debe ser porque ellos no deberían existir …**

 **¿Ya terminaste de desahogarte ? hasta mi hermano entiende su existencia , quiero que lo veas desde mi perspectiva … recuerda que yo perdí a seres que en teoría no deberían existir por que en el mundo no existe la magia , porque yo no debería tener magia por que no provengo de una familia que la posea , perdí lo que por mi edad y por designio de otros no les era conveniente , demasiadas perdidas por actos egoístas , el que me esfuerce por mantener a esas almas vivas en un mundo que aunque no sea de un origen real hace que por lo menos exista un poco de justicia .**

 **¿Justicia o un mundo alterno poético donde pueden estar juntos ?**

 **Un mundo donde las decisiones egoístas no afecten a otros , dime ¿si en sus ojos no ves dolor y desesperación cada que mi magia se agota en ellos para mantenerlos juntos ?**

 **A veces creo que te has vuelto fría y momentos como este me muestras esa sakura que tom mencionaba que eras y que me negaba a creer antes de conocerte mejor.**

 **Tom otra de mis perdidas …**

 **Mi amigo se fue … pero te gane a ti sakura ,por eso es primodial para mi mantenerte a salvo-decía esto mientras colocaba su cabeza en la espalda de sakura – no desaparezcas cerezo , no te marchites**

 **Un poco tarde para eso de lo marchito pero puedo seguir luchando para no desaparecer , muy bien después de este momento , '¿ quieres acompañarme y quizá hacer travesuras ?**

 **Después de usted madame .**

 **Muchas gracias en verdad por leer, sobre todo por su paciencia y comentarios , espero que en la noche o en la mañana pueda publicar los capítulos que ya estaban hechos , sin embargo por motivos de trabajo se me imposibilito hacerlos , gracias .**


	15. 15 infierno

Infierno

Me encontraba en mi departamento , había decidido vivir solo , eriol vivía en su antigua casa , había ofrecido que me quedara con el , pero en momentos como este era cuando me daba cuenta que la intimidad era lo mejor.

La vida se encargaba de hacerme ver que siempre podría tratarme como una mierda , el día de hoy había sido devastador , primero había visto por la ventana de edificio como sakura venia caminando muy sonriente con el chico que había conocido la otra vez , aquel que la cargaba , segundo el tonto director de la universidad de tomoeda en acto de falso autoritarismo había solicitado revisar que todas las instalaciones fueran de buena calidad y había pedido que una autoridad de la escuela hospedante estuviera , la realidad era que buscaba un contacto que le ayudara a entrar ala otra escuela creía que podría despegar mejor su carrera si lograba entrar a la escuela donde iba sakura , a la petición acudió una mujer alta y debo decir bella muy diplomática explicándole que las instalaciones prestadas eran de muy buena calidad y seguras , ante la necedad del director accedió a emprender un recorrido donde pudieran acreditar la fiabilidad de estas , y no se le ocurrio mejor idea que llevarme a mi a eriol y daidoji , era curioso como ella se mantenía con mucha paciencia pero distante , mas de nosotros ,hasta que ella intercambio preguntas.

Digame ¿señor li?, me comentaron que era de china , ¿ por que si ha estado en un país con unas universidades tan prestigiosas , eligio venir a una pequeña ciudad en Japón ?

En esta ciudad tuve unos buenos momentos y quiero rememorarlos y recuperar algunas cosas

La vida se compone de momentos señor li ,pero también se construye de la realidad

Todo depende de la realidad que también nos es proporcionada señorita …-interrumpio eriol

Sayumi , disculpen mi omisión al presentarme … usted debe ser …

Eriol hiragizawa

Bien creo que estamos aquí para corroborar que las instalaciones estén correctas, si esta interesada en nuestros alumnos destacados y piensa ofrecerles un pase a su escuela podemos discutir probables nuevas entradas a su escuela en mi oficina

Oh no, no me ha mal entendido señor director , sin ofender no es mi intención ofrecer un lugar o cupo en mi colegio , dado que se requieren ciertos estándares , solo quise ser cortes con los alumnos que usted selecciono…

Un ruido se escucho de un closet de mantenimiento , fue un ruido extraño pero que llamo nuestra atención.

A eso me refería con revisar las instalaciones por que puede haber plagas que pueden ser peligrosas – en ese momento el director abrió y la escena que vi fue desgarradora , sakura sin camisa besuqueándose con el chico que había conocido en la escalera y ese chico también se encontraba sin camisa y con una mano en el pecho de sakura.

-bueno no es una plaga pero igual no es una agradable sorpesa verlos a qui , me quieren explicar que hacen aquí chicos

\- lady sayumi , no esperábamos que esto

\- vístete sakura igualmente tu matt , ahora entiendo por que antes de volver a habitar estas instalaciones ustedes desaparecían por ratos , hablaremos en un instante sakura tu debes ir a clases aquí asi que adelantate … una disculpa director corregiré estas actitudes.

El mundo se detuvo para mi , mi sakura entregándose a otro hombre , no solo esa vez , quizá desde hace mucho , la ira se apodero y comencé a seguirla e ignore las voces que me llamaban, alance a sakura la tome de la muñeca y la metia un salón cerrándole.

Que haces li?

A si que te gusta que te encierren y te toquen

Li suéltame y quítate

Yo creyendo que era el único en tu vida y resulta que andas dándote encerronas con otros

Que te importa , tu hiciste todo pedazos y ¿te molesta que continuara con mi vida ?

Entiende de una vez quesoy y sere el único que hombre que te toque y te haga disfrutar

Púdrete li… la calle con un beso , puso resistencia y trato de alejarme , no me importo la empuje a una mesa cercana y la empotre , seguía empujándome no me importo la aprisione mas, hasta que paso se rindió y empezó a responder , la desesperación empezó a ganar y me puse encima de ella empezando a jalar la ropa , a si como ella empezó a jalar lamia hasta sacarme la camisa y empezarme a acariciar mi pecho , todo iba bien hasta que ella me dio un mordisco y logro tirarme .

Regla de sobrevivencia li , siempre hazle creer al otro que es cazador hasta que tu tienes el control , yo no soy tu mujer , y la otra no eres el único que puede hacerme sentir algo , yo que tu me vestia y me calaba según yo vendra una clase pronto a este salón , yo solo debo acomodarme tu tienes otros problemas . se acomodo rápido la ropa y salio corriendo…

Asi fue como llegamos aquí solo en mi departamento , peor que un león enjaulado , con todos los sentimientos rodeándome , furia ,celos , frustración , deseo todo sin encontrar un escape ,podría llamar a jyang y se que se ofrecería al desahogo sexual pero no era ese cuerpo el que deseo sentir , ni esa voz la que queria escuchar , ni ese cabello el que quería oler , solo había uno al que deseaba y que hoy había demostrado que puede sacar lo peor de mi en un solo instante.

Muchas gracias por leer, tratare de que la historia ya avance mas rápido para poder despejar dudas y para que se disfrute mejor la historia , muchas gracias por sus comentarios que atesoro y valoro y que me ayudan a continuar con esta aventura .


	16. rainy day

Rainy day

Me encuentro tirada en tierra , llueve mi cuerpo duele , mi cuerpo le cuesta trabajo responder , empiezo a toser , tratando de tomar lo mas de aire que puedo , todo duele , la vida me duele , escucho ruidos

El amo Li para ser muy joven tiene muy buenos gustos debo admitir

Te refieres a la japonesa , es bonita pero hay mujeres chinas mejores y mas exóticas

Lo se ,pero esta chica tiene un no se que muy atractivo , quizá su piel es tan suave que sea adictiva , además no tiene un mal cuerpo

Deberíamos sortearla ,no creo que al joven li le importe mucho ya ,le ha drenado toda la magia , no es de utilidad

Podríamos sortear quien podrá divertirse con ella primero , quizá si la llevamos a la cabaña que esta lejos de los aposentos de los li será mas fácil

Eso me hace pensar como llego esta chica hasta aquí , aun le quedo energía después de la explosión para arrastrase hasta aquí , nos costo trabajo encontrarla

El amo aun sigue siendo caballeroso al mandarla a buscar , igual no especifico en que estado

El terror se apodero de mi al escucharlos hablar de esa forma , mi cuerpo no respondía , solo podía ver sus caras , el asco se presento cuando sentí sus manos cargarme y tocar mi piel quería gritar pero no tenia fuerza para ello , quizá ese seria el fin para mi , por mi cabeza paso mi vida entera , veía como era feliz hasta hace unos días atrás , ¿ no se supone que la magia tendría que darme un final feliz?, los cuentos eran mentiras viles para realidad que estaba viviendo.

¿Caballeros a donde creen que van con la señorita sakura ?

Señor weid , que hace hasta aquí , su jurisdicción son la mansion de la familia Li

Error mi jurisdicción son todos los terrenos de la milia , asi como sus asuntos tangibles e intangibles, y laseñorita es de suma importancia para elclan

¿ por que sería importante el cascaron? Esta chica esta seca

Les sugiero que guarden sus palabras , y entreguen a la chica no intenten huir están la guardia resguardando el perímetro

Mujeres hay muchas ,toma tu cascaron , no queremos problemas inútiles

Solo sentí como fui literalmente aventada hacia otros brazos que me arroparon lo mas fuerte que pudo

Señorita , lamento si escucho algo impropio y por el estado en que se encuentra , debo sacarla de aquí , debo salvar su vida , la llevare con laseñorita meiling y veremos como ayudarla a huir de aquí , este será mi ultimo día con la dínastia , pero no puedo continuar con una familia que destruye a su propia descendencia

Se que dormi 2 dias y cuando desperté me sentía machacada y en un lugar que no conocía el miedo regreso a mi no solo por mi …

-tranquila estas a salvo

-meiling , ayúdame

\- lo hago , estas fuera de la mansión estas escondida, el clan te esta buscando ,shaoran sospecha que estas aquí , pero te hemos escondido en un fondo falso de mi ropero asi no te encuentra , al perder tu magia tu presencia también desaparece eso me ha facilitado las cosas .

\- meiling mi hijo

\- estas desnutrida pero eldoctor dice que están bien , pero que tuviste demasiadas lesiones , no te preocupes el medico es de confianza no dira nada , te ha estado colocando medicamento , pero sakura debes estar conciente que lo que paso es mas de lo que un cuerpo normal puede soportar , quizá deberías estar preparada para …

\- no lo digas no lo voy a perder … resistire

\- lo se , pero solo creo que deberías tenerlo en cuenta , a estas alturas no puedo venderte la idea de que todo saldrá bien , debemos sacarte de china y regresarte a japon , una vez que estes en tu país no podrán retenerte sin que cause algún problema legal.

\- meiling ¿ tu sabias lo que me pasaría cuando llegara aquí?

\- no , crei que shaoran haría publica su relación y la formalizaría ante el clan , me di cuenta tarde , y solo pude ayudar a weid a traerte y esconderte

¿Donde esta weid?

Buscando una forma de sacarte de china sin ser detectada … tengo que ir a conseguirte insumos para el viaje descansa estas segura aquí.

Solo fui conciente un momento de que meiling salía de la habitación y me hundia de nuevo un sueño profundo , donde el recuerdo de lo ocurrido volvia una y otra vez hasta el ultimo sueño me hizo levantarme.

-has depertado sakura , meiling ha sido buena escondiéndote pero no lo suficiente

-señpra ieran,¿ que hace aquí?, ¿ por que me hacen esto?¿ que hice mal? , por favor alejese de mi

\- no es personal sakura , si tan solo los eventos no se hubieran dado de esta forma tu y shaoran vivirían otra historia , pero debes entender que por encima de todo esta la estabilidad del clan y el de sus miembros , el que tu tengas la magia del mago clow es una gran complicación …

\- yo no le quite a nadie la magia solo pasaron las cosas , tampoco decidi eso

\- en realidad no importa si lo decidiste o no , la situación del clan es grave y toda la magia que posees debe ser usada …

-Si me la hubiera pedido se las hubiera dado no era necesario todo esto…

\- para esto no serviría si nos la dabas , debíamos arrancarla , la reencarnación de clow fue quien nos guio en este camino, lamento todo lo que has sufrido , pero me temo que aun queda un rastro de magia en ti.

Instintivamente movi mis manos hacia mi vientre ,- no seria capaz de hacer tal atrocidad , es mi hijo y el de shaoran , por favor debe parar.

¿Por que no se lo contaste antes?, bueno quizá a si fue mejor , de lo contrario el clan se estaría debilitando mas

El clan se esta debilitando por que usted se esta debilitanto , si no fuera asi no estaría metida en esto- fue entonces que lo comprendi , esa mujer la que me había dado un beso de niña , que había aceptado mi relación con su hijo , que había sido hospitalaria cuando iba , ahora me veía como un objeto que debía secar , aun si eso implicaba acabar con otra vida ,salte de la cama para huir pero me detuvo , se veía cansada de usar magia y yo luchaba por liberarme hasta que la vi en el suelo , detrás de ella salía weid que la había golpeado con algo , me tomo de la mano y corrimos lo mas frenético que pudimos ,me dijo que debíamos separarnos por que nos buscarían a los 2 , y mientras mas los despistáramos seria mejor , que se mantendría en contacto , y me subio a un barco pesquero de unos conocidos , el transcurso fue gris, triste y aunque los dueños del barco eran amables , la desolación , la impotencia , me ganaban y cada vez me sentía mas débil , cuando lllegue a tomoeda la realidad me golpeo la casa de yukito estaba vacia sin rastros de el y como pude fui a la mia, el dolor en mi era insoportable y cuando entre a mi habitación y busque mis cartas , llame a kero , todo era silencio , no estaban , solo un libro sin imagen sin cartas , una carcasa vacia llame con toda mi fuerza a yukito , kero , a mis cartas y nada , solo sentí algo correr en mis piernas , volteo y mi hermano me ve con horror ,- me los quitaron hermano , me lo quitaron y de ahí obscuridad ..

Días en el hospital , donde me hundi en la tristeza mas profunda , viendo como había perdido todo incluyendo a la vida que tenia en mi, todo por ambición , todo por poder a eso se resumia .

Me secaba las lagrimas traicioneras que salían , vaya lo que un día de lluvia podía hacerme sentir y recordar , un día lluvioso como este había sido una muerte para mi , y otro dia lluvioso como este fue una nueva oportunidad para mi , un volver a vivir , si es que eso era posible , la lluvia solo son mis lagrimas en mis etapas , ¿en algún punto existirán las lagrimas de felicidad?, si ese momento pasara ¿ lloverá o saldrá el sol?

Muchas gracias por leer y sobre todo su paciencia, pára mi es importante que lean mi historia y saber que piensan gracias por su valioso tiempo


End file.
